


(but you didn't, so we're good)

by notveryhandy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notveryhandy/pseuds/notveryhandy
Summary: There's no plot just happy girlfriends,, also a little angst at the end
Relationships: Izumi/Kya II (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	(but you didn't, so we're good)

"Fire Lord Izumi? You have visitors."

Izumi raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, Lord..."

"Oh, no, I'm," he laughed nervously, "just a servant..."

"Then consider yourself dismissed." Izumi folded the book she was reading and looked up, face a mask of politeness. "Now who have we here?"

"Izumi!" the visitor laughed, and flung herself into a hug.

"Kya? Aren't you travelling around the-"

"The Avatar is in Republic City and somebody needed to make sure Lin didn't try to throttle her, you know? Or Tenzin."

"I suppose it wouldn't do for her or her airbending master to die under mysterious circumstances," Izumi murmured. "What's she like?"

"Korra? A fucking _delight,_ apart from the fact that she acts like Su when she was younger."

"A menace to society, always itching for a fight?"

"Close enough." Kya collapsed on top of her. "Oh, Izumi, it's being so _long,_ however have you coped?"

"Stop being dramatic, Kya, you've only been gone two months."

Kya laughed, teasing her hair out her face. Izumi sniffed in mock contempt. "Don't ruin my hairstyle, honey, I'd rather die of old age than of Azula."

"She still does your hair?"

"Not always!" Izumi complained. "I'm not a _child,_ I-"

"Have a husband and two kids and a four-bedroom apartment?"

"Neither of my kids live with me, there are far more than four bedrooms here, and I never married."

"You should've married me."

"Sweetheart, I had a country to run."

Kya pouted. "But you could've run it with me."

Kissing the tip of her nose, Izumi laughed and dragged Kya into a more comfortable position. "You should be glad we're in my personal chambers," Izumi whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, imagine if word got out that the Fire Lord is such a fucking softie."

"Oh, I'd be ruined." Izumi paused. "Look, if you're going to make out with me, let me at least take my glasses off."

" _You_ were the one kissing me."

"Is this a challenge?"

Kya pressed her against her throne, pinning her wrists down and straddling her legs. "It can be if you want it to be."

Izumi shrugged. "Oh, honey, you think you're in charge here? You have no idea."

"Izu-" Izumi bit her neck, and she yelped, " _-mi!_ "

"Like that?"

"No fair! You didn't even give me a chance to prepare."

"It would ruin all the fun if I did, Kya."

"You're no fun."

"But you love me anyway."

Kya laughed, loosening her grip. That was her first mistake; Izumi, _still_ smirking (the utter _bastard_ ), twisted them round and kissed her, first gently and then _harder,_ and oh fucking Agni it's been a while.

"How nice," Kya said between shallow breaths, "to see you again."

"You too," Izumi said, giving up and letting Kya hug her. "Mm, you're gone for years at a time, and yet it feels like you've never changed."

"I like it that way." Kya shoved her arm off of her, and tangled her hands through Izumi's hair. "Like that?" Izumi purred contentedly. "Thought you would. By Raava, you're as bad as Uncle Zuko."

"I- how do you know what my father likes?"

"Oh, please. Have you _met_ him? For that matter, have you met my father? Dad used to love-"

"Kya, sweetheart, I do _not_ want to hear about my father's love life. If this is going where I think it is..."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm too old to be learning about my father's exes!"

"I mean, half of them are dead now. Given how many of them he has, you're lucky you've mostly avoided them. Did you know, Uncle Sokka once told me-"

"Please don't tell me they were fucking."

"Alright, I won't tell you it."

"Hey!" Kya pulled out her headpiece, and Izumi glared at her.

"What?" she smiled innocently. "It's easier to stroke your hair when it's properly down. Besides, you're pretty like this."

"Well, that's nice, but at least give me my headpiece back-"

"Only if you kiss me."

Izumi shrugged. "Fine, if you wish." She kissed Kya again, this time with considerably more irritation (and teeth).

"Mm, that's nice, yeah-"

"Headpiece?"

"Fine." She made a jokingly angry face, and handed it back to Izumi with an almost comical huff.

"I'll have you know, that thing is one of the most important-"

"Artefacts in the whole Fire Nation, blah blah blah. Nobody in the Earth Kingdom would give it a second glance."

"You, on the other hand, looked at it and decided to steal it because you thought it was pretty."

Kya stuck her tongue out. "Are you think about yourself again?"

"Hm?"

"Well, I looked at you and decided to steal you from your miserable ex because you're pretty."

"Ryujin was a perfectly acceptable partner..."

"Yeah, but he was _incredibly_ dull. No idea how you got two kids with personalities out of that guy."

"I could say the same for Tenzin. I could swear his personality is on permanent loan to his family."

"Maybe, but he's sweet." Kya ruffled her hair, grinning when she leaned into the touch. "You like that?"

"So what if I do?"

"You're like a turtleduck, I swear."

"Oh spirits, please not that nickname-"

Kya pouted. "Why not?"

"You're turning into my father. What next, betraying me and getting me thrown jail?"

"I'd come back for you."

"That's nice, would you go up against Azula for me though?"

"Not a chance in the seventh layer of hells."

"Thought not."

"Look, your aunt is terrifying, and I've met Vaatu."

"Excuse me? _Vaatu?_ "

"Something, something, the Avatar turned into a giant glowy spirit I got thrown into a foggy prison where I saw my loved ones dying and I couldn't save them something something. Surprised you weren't aware of that, to be honest."

Izumi stared. "I mean... I knew shit went down in the Harmonic Convergence, but that's a _lot,_ are you okay?"

Kya scratched her head. "I'm fine, stop worrying-"

"No, really, _are you okay._ You can talk to me, no matter how bad it is. I promise."

"Okay..."

"I will _always_ be here for you. I love you, honey."

She took a deep, shaky breath. "I thought I was alright. I really did, I really _tried,_ but- there was so many things happening, and I couldn't control-"

Izumi nodded, clasping her hands as a reassurance.

"I couldn't save them, I sae them dying and it wasn't real but they were _dying_ Izumi they were-"

"You saw your family dying?"

"Yes. And friends. People I love." _And you,_ she would say, if she could form coherent sentences right now.

"Let me guess, you couldn't save them?"

"They were- I don't care if they weren't real, I'm a healer, and real people were hurt anyway, and-"

"You did everything you could. That's what matters, Kya. You would never purposefully hurt people like that?"

"But what if I did?" she whispered, voice small.

"You didn't," Izumi murmured to her, running a hand through her hair to calm her down. "And that makes all the difference in the world."


End file.
